The field of the invention generally relates to below-grade waterproofing of building foundations and basements, which are typically installed prior to the construction, pouring or installation of the wall structure being waterproofed.
It is known in structures having below-grade (i.e. sub-grade or underground) structures, such as large buildings with subterranean foundations, basements, mines and tunnels, to provide waterproofing to the underground structure to prevent groundwater from entering the structure. To this end, waterproofing systems have been developed, such as waterproof membranes lining the below-grade walls, and drainage systems to drain water away from the walls. The waterproof membranes may be affixed directly to the structure walls or to the excavation walls, or to other layers of material used in the waterproofing system such as permeable or non-permeable geotextiles, drain boards used to drain the water, and/or other structures.